


Where She Belongs

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Family Matters [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Lucius finally has Narcissa back.





	Where She Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [The Ice Royals](https://theiceroyals.dreamwidth.org) monthly prompt: [Picture prompt](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/35/b4/35/35b4357eafba990f629bda72493dd708.jpg)

**September 5th, 1998**

Pink cherry blossom petals floated lazily through the air as Lucius made his way into the grove. Their fragrance surrounded him, sweet and pungent in the autumn wind. It was not the flowers he was interested in, however. Standing in the middle of a clearing was Narcissa.

Her light, summery dress flowed around her ankles. The pale blue colour matched her eyes so perfectly that Lucius had to wonder whether she had magicked it to match. With the sun shining down into the clearing at just the right angle, he could clearly see her long legs through the thin material. His eyes travelled slowly up her form, taking in the sight of her basically half-naked in front of him. His cock stirred when he met her eyes.

“You kicked Severus out?”

Lucius tilted his head. “He left of his own accord.”

“Indeed?” Smiling, Narcissa turned from him and began to move towards a small stone bench at the edge of the clearing. “And what did you have to promise him to get him to go back to Hogwarts while there is a staff meeting in progress?”

Feeling as though he were being drawn towards her as she moved, Lucius followed. The leaves and grass crunched beneath his shoes, but his eyes were fixed firmly on Narcissa’s form. Her hips swayed as she moved slowly across the clearing, causing the dress to sway with them. Her pale legs were clearly visible through the sheer material as the weak autumn sun shone down on them. Long and shapely, the sight of them immediately drew Lucius’ mind back to a time when he could freely have them wrapped around his waist almost any time he wished. His chest ached when she paused before the bench and turned back to face him again. The need to be near her had been growing steadily the past few weeks since she had banned him from their marital bed; had grown to an almost constant ache, if he was to be honest. His fingers twitched towards her when she smiled.

“Lucius?”

Clearing his throat caused Narcissa’s smile to widen. “A bottle of Chablis Grand Cru to be delivered to his rooms within a week.”

One of Narcissa’s pale eyebrows rose towards her hairline. “ _You_ willingly gave up an old wine that you had been saving?” Taking a tiny step forward, her eyes dragged down his body. “Whatever for?”

The ache in Lucius’ chest reached almost painful levels. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he cautiously reached for her.

“Cissa…”

Her name came out sounding rough, but he couldn’t care. The soft fabric of her dress brushed against his fingertips, sending a shiver up his arm. He watched as she stepped forward again, his heart thudding in his chest.

“I would give up a lot more than the family’s wine collection to have you back, my love.”

Narcissa did not even make a sound as she stepped forward into his arms. Lucius’ arms went around her waist and shoulders, holding her securely to his chest. He could feel her trembling, although whether that was due to the slightly chilly wind blowing, or something else, he did not know. Bending his head, he placed a soft kiss to her temple. When she moved, it was to raise her head to give him a look at the tears that shone brightly in her eyes.

“Kiss me, Lucius.”

He obeyed immediately. The hand that was around her shoulders moved so he could brush a single tear from her cheek as he leant in. Her lips were just as soft and lovely as ever. They parted easily when his tongue pressed against them, giving him access to her mouth. A sweet, fruity scent invaded his senses when she shifted in his arms, floating up from the collar of the dress. His head swam when she pressed closer. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, she stepped back a little.

“Cissa?”

Silently, she held out a hand, drawing him toward the stone bench. He allowed her to guide him, more than willing to allow her control. Lucius found himself pushed down onto the bench with Narcissa standing over him.

“Hold still.”

Lucius’ lips parted as she knelt before him. The pink cherry blossom flowers were such a stark contrast against the blue of her dress and pale white of her skin that Lucius blinked a few times so he could see properly what she was doing. Placing her hands on his knees, Narcissa offered up a slightly watery smile.

“I have missed you as well, my dear.”

Lucius could not help the slight gasp he gave as her hands slid up his thighs. His legs parted automatically to allow her room. She did not need it, though. She had his flies undone in a matter of seconds, her fingers brushing lightly against the hardness beneath the material. Once Lucius was free of his restricting trousers, Narcissa stood before him. Hitching the skirt of her dress, she stepped into the gap between his knees.

“I love you, Lucius,” she murmured as she lowered herself onto his lap. “I love you.”

Her heat surrounded him. Lucius’ hands immediately went to her waist, balancing her out as she moved on top of him slowly. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep groan.

“Cissa…”

Her hands travelled up his back to grip his shoulders. Digging her nails in, she held on tightly as her pace increased.

“Kiss me, Lucius.”

Again, he could only obey. His fingers tangled through her hair when she bent her head to brush her lips lightly over his. His tongue found entrance to her hot, wet mouth immediately and another groan vibrated between them. Heat swirled sharply in his stomach, moving to settle in the base of his spine. He knew he was not going to last very long; not after being denied for so long. Moving one of his hands from her waist, he brushed his fingers through the soft curls of her sex. Finding the small nub between her folds was easy.

“Mmm… Oh, Lucius…”

Narcissa bucked in his lap. Her nails dug harder into his shoulders, no doubt leaving dark bruises. He continued moving his fingers in small circles, causing her movements to become jerky and uneven. It did not take long before she came apart in his arms. Moaning his name, her body spasmed around him. Lucius panted, trying to hold on until she had taken her pleasure from him.

“Come, Lucius. Come for me…”

His hands moved to grip her hips. Moving her faster, he thrust upwards at the same time, meeting her equally.

“Come, my love. Let me feel you.”

Lucius let out an incoherent sound as he tipped over the edge. His stomach muscles clenching, he barely even breathed as he came hard, his entire body seeming to shudder with it.

He had no idea how long they sat there on the bench, but Narcissa was shivering in his arms when he finally came back to himself. The sun had lowered significantly in the sky, turning the usual pale blue into burning pinks and oranges. Narcissa let out a sound of protest when he leant forward so he could remove his jacket.

“Shh, love. Everything is fine.” Removing the jacket, he wrapped it around Narcissa’s shoulders and began to rub his hands along her back, warming her. “Is that better?”

Lucius smiled when her only response was to hum quietly and snuggle closer to him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift back into a blissful mindlessness again. He had his wife back where she belonged.


End file.
